


Twenty-Nine Is Gonna Be A Great Year (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Birthday, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Pets, Sneaky Kids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El cumpleaños número 29 de Alec en la tierra comienza lleno de sorpresas.





	Twenty-Nine Is Gonna Be A Great Year (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty-Nine Is Gonna Be A Great Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680841) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

—Dios, no puedo creer que tenga veintinueve años, —dijo Alec, mirando su menú.

Isabelle sonrió. —No puedo creer que tengas veintinueve años y todavía no estés gordo, —bromeó.

Alec se había ido el día de su cumpleaños, pero como los niños estaban en la escuela, él y Magnus decidieron ir a almorzar con algunos amigos. Jace e Isabelle se habían encontrado con Raphael y Ragnor en Taki's para esperar a que Alec y Magnus vinieran después de pasar la mañana juntos después de dejar a los niños en la escuela. Habían desayunado e ido de compras y Alec permitió que Magnus le comprara ropa nueva para su cumpleaños, porque Alec secretamente solo amaba lo feliz que se veía Magnus cuando estaba haciendo cosas para Alec. A Alec no le importaba demasiado la ropa nueva, pero la felicidad de Magnus mientras compraban juntos era el único regalo de cumpleaños que realmente quería.

Magnus sonrió, volteándose para mirar la cara de Alec. —Oh, créedme, Alexander está igual de duro en todos los lugares correctos que a los veintidós cuando lo conocí por primera vez, —ronroneó dramáticamente.

—Oh, lo sabemos, —dijo ásperamente. Se volvió hacia Raphael. —Amigo, alégrate de que no seas uno de nosotros, por azar decidieron hacerlo en la oficina de Alec y se convirtió en una cosa, —dijo con un sonido dolorido en su voz.

Alec se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse. —En realidad, nuestro primer beso fue casi en esa oficina, —dijo, y Magnus lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. —Isabelle lo arruinó, —dijo, arrojándoe el papel de la pajita donde ella estaba sentada frente a él.

Ella lo atrapó y lo arrojó hacia atrás, levantando los brazos cuando se le pegó en el pelo. —¡Wooo!

—Muy maduro, Izzy, —se quejó Alec, tratando de quitar los trozos de papel.

—Aquí, cariño, —dijo Magnus, alzando la mano para recoger el papel. Le arregló el cabello a Alec, lo suavizó un poco y sonrió. —Aquí tienes.

—Gracias, Babe, —dijo Alec a cambio. —De todos modos, no puedes hablar de una mierda, te he visto arrastrando chicos a tu habitación mucho más de lo que debería. Y aún era cuando viví allí. Dios sabe qué clase de hombres se cuelan en el Instituto ahora, —acusó juguetonamente.

—Actualmente, estoy durmiendo con un Seelie, entonces ninguno, —dijo sin rodeos.

Ragnor movió un dedo. —Tienes que tener cuidado con esos Seelies. Calientes como el infierno, pero son pequeñitos furtivos. —Sacudió la cabeza. —En los cuatrocientos años de Magnus, nunca salió con un Seelie.

Ella sonrió. —No estamos saliendo, solo estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, —respondió ella.

—Eso tampoco, —aclaró Magnus por ella. —Mundanos y Subterráneos eran mi tarifa antes de ahora.

Raphael resopló. —¿Recuerdas a ese chico con el que saliste de la academia militar en los años ochenta durante tu fase 'punk'?, —Preguntó y Alec sonrió, mirando a Magnus.

—Espera, ¿fue ese el de la foto de ti con un mohawk sentado con este tío súper tenso?, —Preguntó con una sonrisa. —Oh, Dios mío, erais la pareja más extraña de la historia.

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. —No éramos una pareja. Salimos como tres veces. Simplemente sucedió que una de nuestras citas fue en algún lugar con un fotomatón.

Jace levantó una ceja. —¿Le enseñaste a Alec fotos de tus ex?, —Preguntó con escepticismo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Alexander sabe de cada antiguo amante que recuerdo o que se destacó de cualquier manera, —dijo Magnus. —Y sé de todos sus... oh, espera, —bromeó y Alec puso los ojos en blanco sobre él.

—Eres grosero, —acusó y Magnus solo le guiñó un ojo.

—Solo diciendo la verdad. —Se volvió hacia Jace. —Pero, por supuesto, Alec sabe sobre mi pasado. Eso es lo que sucede cuando confías en alguien.

Alec se recostó un poco con una sonrisa. —Sí, Jace, porque eso es lo que pasa cuando estás casado, —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia Magnus en broma. —¿Cierto, esposo?

Magnus levantó la mano y Alec le dio un fuerte golpe. —Maldita razón, esposo.

Raphael miró a Ragnor. —Lo has conocido más que yo. ¿Magnus siempre ha sido tan detestable?

—Absolutamente, —dijo Ragnor, haciendo que Magnus lo mirara.

Magnus se volvió hacia Alec con una mirada brillante en sus ojos. —Solo espera. El próximo año tienes treinta años. Voy a organizar una gran fiesta, en Pandemonium, y vamos a festejar como si tuviéramos veintiuno y no tuviéramos hijos. —Alec pareció alarmado y Magnus le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. —Pero este año, todavía serás el padre aburrido del grupo.

—No soy un padre aburrido, —acusó Alec. —Crees que la mitad de la razón por la que soy sexy es porque soy un buen padre.

Magnus guiñó un ojo. —No hay nada más caliente que tener instintos de papá mágico y atrapar cosas a punto de caer sobre nuestros hijos, —dijo, pensando en la otra noche cuando Max casi se tiró el perchero sobre su cabeza, y Alec de alguna manera supo lo que estaba pasando. Sucedió y subió corriendo las escaleras desde el exterior del apartamento y lo atrapó antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Magnus, que vio todo desde donde estaba entrando a la sala desde el pasillo en ese momento, inexplicablemente se excitó tanto por Alec como Super Pá que se metió en la ducha con Alec esa noche después de acostar a los niños. y le mostró exactamente cuánto le gustaba.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso te convierte en un pervertido, —dijo Isabelle simplemente, mirando a Jace, quien asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, encontrar a alguien como padre sexualmente atractivo es extraño.

—No cuando tu esposo es el que es un buen padre para tus hijos, —dijo Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Magnus literalmente puede cocinar mientras ayuda a los niños con sus tareas mientras habla por teléfono con un cliente que les ayuda a hablar sobre cómo mezclar una poción para curar la pérdida de cabello del hombre lobo, —dijo en serio. —Es increíblemente sexy.

Magnus asintió con una sonrisa. —Me acosté esa noche, solo diciendo.

—Estoy tan contento de que los vampiros no tengan hijos, —dijo Raphael a Ragnor, quien se burló.

—¿Estás contento? Estoy absolutamente encantado cada vez que me recuerdan por qué estoy completamente feliz solo.

Jace resopló. —La parte más molesta es que mamá no está contenta con que Alec le dé a sus nietos, ella quiere que lo haga, —dijo, mirando a Isabelle. —¿Por qué no está molesta por sacarle algo?

—Porque tendría bebés hombre lobo, —dijo con decisión. —Casualmente le mencioné a Lydia mientras mamá estaba en la habitación que si tuviera que tener hijos, me acostaría con un hombre lobo para conseguirlos.

Raphael se volvió y frunció el ceño. —¿Todavía no acepta a tus hijos como los que llevan el nombre de Lightwood?, —Le preguntó a Alec, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ella dice que Rafael sería aceptable si su apellido no tuviera guión, pero no estoy desautorizando el nombre de mi hijo, —dijo rotundamente. —Mi nombre está escrito con guiones. No cambiaré su nombre a Rafael Lightwood. Además, no le estoy favoreciendo a uno de mis hijos sobre el otro. Ella puede morderme, —dijo sin rodeos, y Magnus asintió con la cabeza.

—Aunque su abuelo es un abuelo bastante bueno, a quién le importa, —desestimó.

Ragnor negó con la cabeza. —¿Cómo demonios tus padres todavía están casados?

—Bastante seguro de que nunca se amaron, —respondió Isabelle. —Ya no viven juntos. Aún están 'casados' y aún viven en la misma casa técnicamente, pero papá básicamente se queda en el Instituto con nosotros ahora. Max se mudará aquí en unas semanas. Entonces solo será mamá en Idris. El divorcio no es bienvenido en la sociedad Cazadores de Sombras, —agregó.

Magnus asintió sabiamente. —Sí, exactamente por qué me casé con uno, —dijo, volviéndose hacia Alec. —Estás atrapado conmigo incluso si te cansas de mí.

—Maldito. Iba a divorciarte cuando cumpliera los treinta y me casara con James, —bromeó, golpeando sus hombros con los de Magnus.

Jace levantó una mano. —Disculpa, pero ¿por qué estamos hablando de nada más que niños y matrimonio hoy?

—Porque, —dijo Alec con una mirada petulante en su rostro. —Es mi cumpleaños, así que podemos hablar sobre cosas que me gustan y me gusta estar casado y tener hijos.

Magnus suspiró, mirando a Alec como si fuera el sol. —Te quiero mucho, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, —declaró y Alec se sonrojó, pero puso los ojos en blanco, girándose a picotear sus labios de todos modos.

Raphael hizo una mueca de arcadas. —¿Por qué alguna vez acepté venir aquí?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Preguntó Jace, arqueando una ceja hacia él. —Es la mitad del día. ¿No deberías estar en un ataúd?

Raphael lo fulminó con la mirada. —Disculpa, tengo una cama del tamaño de la mitad de esta habitación con cortinas caras de quince mil dólares, no un ataúd claustrofóbico. Y para responder a tu pregunta, hay túneles debajo de la ciudad, idiota. —Él asintió hacia la parte posterior del restaurante. —El restaurante Subterráneo más popular de la ciudad obviamente está conectado con ellos.

—Huh, —tarareó Jace, mirando realmente interesado. —Aprendes cosas nuevas todos los días.

****

Después de almorzar con amigos y pasar tiempo a solas con su marido, ya que los niños estaban en la escuela, por lo que no hubo necesidad de usar un hechizo silenciador en su habitación por una vez, Alec salió corriendo mientras Magnus decidía revisar la ropa de los niños. Las tareas domésticas solían ser más de Alec, pero a Alec apenas se le podía confiar sabiendo que su propia ropa estaba demasiado gastada para usar, así que Magnus no confiaba en él con la ropa de los niños.

Primero fue a la habitación de Rafael y se divirtió al ver lo limpio que estaba su clóset. Ahora tenía nueve años, así que estaba entrando en esa fase en la que quería hacer las cosas a su manera en su habitación, por lo que en su mayor parte, Magnus y Alec simplemente le trajeron la ropa y le permitieron hacer lo que quería con ella, ya que era su armario. Magnus esperaba una zona de desastre, siendo un niño de nueve años, pero en cambio su armario era muy limpio y organizado. —Awww, Rafa, —murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa. —Lo heredaste de tu padre, señorito.

Revisó las cosas de Rafael y descubrió que, en su mayor parte, no tenía ninguna ropa que tuviera agujeros o viejas manchas. Rafael era un niño muy limpio. Magnus estaba bastante seguro de que, incluso si no se crió como uno, el Cazador de sombras estaba en su sangre. Incluso la hermana de Alec era una mujer muy limpia y ordenada. Incluso cuando recogía las cosas en el suelo del armario, eran cosas que se habían caído de las perchas, no las cosas que Rafael había tirado en el armario.

Estaba un poco confundido cuando encontró un pequeño juguete para gatos, una pelota con una campana, en su armario, pero conociendo al presidente Miau, probablemente le gustaba dormir allí y quería tener un juguete a mano. El presidente Miau era un gato muy extraño, a veces.

Cuando terminó en la habitación de Rafael, fue a la habitación de Max, y donde Rafael estaba limpio, Max era al cien por cien opuesto a su hermano. El armario de Max solo tenía ropa porque Alec y Magnus aún colgaban sus ropas para él y las ponían en el tocador para él. Todo lo que poseía estaba en el piso, al parecer. Magnus no podía decir mucho, porque su oficina era lo que le gustaba llamar “caos organizado” y su habitación y la de Alec solo se mantenía tan ordenada porque tenía poderes mágicos y un marido al que le gustaban las cosas pulcras y ordenadas. Magnus sabía que era demasiado perezoso para limpiar a mano, por lo que no podía culpar a Max por ser el mismo cuando tenía siete años.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su armario, sin embargo, no fue la ropa lo que llamó su atención.

—¿Miau?

Magnus miró hacia abajo al piso del armario de Max y en realidad quedó aturdido por el gatito que había estado durmiendo sobre una pila de ropa interior (Oh Max) y ahora estaba mirándolo. Miró a la izquierda del pequeño gatito anaranjado y esponjoso y resopló cuando vio una taza de té con agua y un platillo con comida para gatos. Había pensado que faltaba algo de la comida del presidente Miau, pero no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, mientras miraba al gatito secreto en el armario de su hijo.

El pequeño gatito se levantó de su montón de ropa y caminó hacia allí, de esa manera tambaleante que tenían los gatitos, y trepó por los pies de Magnus, maullando emocionado mientras intentaba trepar por sus pantalones. —Oye, no, —dijo, inclinándose para recoger la pequeña cosa. Lo levantó, sosteniéndolo hasta su cara, solo para que volviera a maullar con esa vocecilla pequeña y adorable y extendió la mano para golpearlo en la nariz con su pequeña pata. Magnus se derritió un poco. —Awww, se supone que estoy enojado, pero mirate, —arrulló. Volvió a la cama de Max y se sentó sobre ella, sosteniendo al pequeño gatito en su regazo. —¿Quién eres bebé... chico? ¿Chica? —Preguntó, mirando. —Chico, eh. —Se rió entre dientes. —Somos una casa llena de hombres, ¿verdad?, —Le dijo al pequeño bebé. —¿De dónde vienes?

Por supuesto, el gatito no respondió, ya que era, de hecho, un gatito, y en su lugar simplemente se arrastró por todo el regazo de Magnus, cayendo de la rodilla y aterrizando en la cama con un pequeño rebote. Magnus sonrió cuando se levantó y se giró, mirando a Magnus con otro pequeñony adorable maullido. Magnus se inclinó, sonriendo cuando el gatito estiró su cuello y lamió a Magnus justo en la nariz.Magnus se rió, alejándose y recogió al gatito. —Awwww, te amo, bebé, —arrulló, abrazando al pequeño bebé a su pecho. —Sí, estoy seguro, —prometió, acariciando su cabeza con un dedo. El pequeño gatito se enterró en su camisa y comenzó a ronronear y el corazón de Magnus se derritió por completo. —Debería estar más enojado, y esos chicos definitivamente estarán en problemas, pero oh, eres tan valioso, pequeña cosita, —susurró, besando su pequeña cabeza.

Pensó en la reacción de Alec e hizo una mueca. —Tu otro papá estará realmente enojado conmigo cuando le diga que te estamos manteniendo sin importar qué, —le informó. Cayó de espaldas en la cama y suspiró cuando el gatito se durmió acurrucado bajo su mano. —Oh hombre, soy un padre terrible.

****

Cuando Alec regresó de su carrera, Magnus estaba esperando en el sofá con el gatito en su regazo. Alec entró, lo rebasó para ir a buscar una botella de agua de la cocina, solo para detenerse en seco y darse la vuelta, mirando al gatito confundido. Magnus fijó una brillante sonrisa en su rostro para ocultar su culpa. —Hola Alec, ¿sabes qué? ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tenemos un nuevo gatito. Los niños lo hicieron, lo encontré escondido en el armario de Max, los culpo, no a mí, —dijo en un apuro.

Alec miró fijamente y luego rodó sus ojos con un lento suspiro. —Has encontrado un gatito. Que los chicos escondieron de nosotros. ¿Y decidiste que solo nos lo vamos a quedar?

Magnus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Pero Alexander, míralo!. —Levantó al gatito, por lo que sus grandes ojos azules estuvieran sobre Alec. —Es el bebé más dulce, —arrulló, tirando del gatito hacia su pecho. —Awwww, él es tan precioso. ¡Y mira! Lo tendió de nuevo, hacia donde el presidente Miau estaba sentado en la mesa de café. El presidente Miau solo miró al gatito y luego se lamió la cabeza. —¡Ve! ¡Al presidente Miau le gusta!, —Dijo entusiasmado. —¡No puedo esperar hasta que los niños lleguen a casa para poder preguntarles cómo se llama!, —Dijo, rebotando en su asiento mientras abrazó al gatito otra vez. —Lo amo, Alexander, —dijo en un tono amable y afectuoso mientras miraba al gatito en sus manos.

Alec claramente sabía que no iba a ganar, así que dejó que sus hombros cayeran. —Está bien, pero los chicos todavía están en un gran problema. No te retiraras con eso. Será mejor que no me conviertas en el malo cuando se trata de castigarlos por escondernos un gatito, —dijo con firmeza.

—Por supuesto, cariño, —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa brillante. —Vamos a castigarlos hasta que cumplan treinta. —Levantó al gatito. —¡Ahora saluda a nuestro nuevo bebé!

Alec se rió entre dientes, pero se acercó. —Eres tan afortunado de que te amo, —bromeó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, tendiéndole una mano al gatito. Magnus lo entregó, sentó la pequeña cosa justo en la mano de Alec, y el corazón de Alec se derritió un poco por lo pequeño que era el gatito. —Está bien... tal vez lo entiendo un poco, —murmuró y Magnus sonrió, asintiendo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

****

(Los chicos terminaron castigados durante tres semanas luego de revelar que habían estado ocultando al Capitán Whiskers, Max todavía estaba en su fase pirata, durante una semana entera después de que lo vieron frío, solo, y llorando al lado del cubo de basura en el callejón debajo la terraza y bajó por la escalera de incendios para atraparlo sin que Magnus o Alec lo vieran).

****

—¡Pa! ¡Pa! —Alec levantó la vista desde donde él y James estaban inclinados sobre un mapa con Luke Garroway de pie junto a ellos y sonrió cuando vio a Max corriendo por el pasillo. —¡Pa!, —Dijo entusiasmado mientras saltaba el pequeño escalón y golpeaba las piernas de Alec.

Alec sonrió, inclinándose para besar la parte superior de su cabeza. —Oye, Blueberry.

Max miró por encima del borde de la mesa y saludó a Luke. —¡Oye, Luke!

Luke se rió entre dientes. —Oye, Buddy. —Volvió a mirar el pasillo. —¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Viene, —dijo Max, tratando de mirar el mapa.

Alec lo recogió y lo sentó en la mesa para que pudiera ver mejor. —¿Dónde está papá?

Max miró el mapa de la ciudad con los ojos muy abiertos. —Él viene también. —Señaló un área verde. —¿Es ese el parque?, —Preguntó, mirando a Luke.

Luke asintió. —Sí, Central Park. —Señaló un punto en el mapa. —Ahí es donde los Seelies se encuentran con otros Subterráneos. Tu padre y yo estamos buscando algo de ayuda de los Seelies.

—Guaaaaay, —dijo Max, inclinándose más. Señaló el mapa. —¿Es ese el gran puente que cruzamos para ir a casa?, —Preguntó, mirando a Alec.

Alec señaló al otro. —Ese es el que solemos tomar, —corrigió.

El sonido de los pies sobre la piedra captó su atención y Alec levantó una ceja cuando Rafael salió corriendo sin zapatos, sosteniendo sus zapatillas en sus manos. —Rafi, ¿qué pasó con tus zapatos?, —Preguntó Max, y Rafael puso los ojos en blanco, dejando caer los zapatos con enojo antes de sentarse en la silla frente a la computadora.

—Maryse dijo que estaba llenándolos de barro, —dijo y Alec se estremeció. Siempre fue desalentador escuchar a sus hijos llamar a su madre por su primer nombre cuando con mucho gusto llamaron a su padre abuelo. Alec odiaba que le recordaran que su madre, básicamente, ya no tenía ninguna relación con él y que probablemente nunca tendría una relación con sus nietos.

—Lo siento, Rafe, —dijo Alec con tristeza. —Se irá pronto. Solo está aquí para traer a Max Uno y ayudarlo a instalarse. —Ambos muchachos se iluminaron ante la noticia, tal como sabía que lo harían. Rafael y Max amaban a su tío. Max había amado a Max Dos desde que Alec decidió quedarse con él. Alec todavía podía recordar el alivio en la cara de su hermano pequeño cuando se dio cuenta de que Alec iba a ser el padre de Max en lugar de delatarlo. Max Uno tenía un gran corazón incluso cuando era un niño pequeño. Era difícil creer que Rafael tenía la misma edad que Max Uno cuando nació Max Two.

Luke se rió entre dientes. —¿Max One?, —Preguntó, y Max le Dos.

—Mi tío Max, tiene el mismo nombre que yo, ¡y lo llamamos Max Uno y a mi Max Dos!, —Dijo entusiasmado.

Alec sonrió tímidamente. —Comenzó cuando era un bebé. En aquel entonces, ambos eran solo Max Lightwood. Entonces, los apellidos no eran una forma de diferenciar todavía. Incluso después de que aprendió a llamarlo tío Max, simplemente se estancó. Usualmente lo llaman Max Uno cuando está cerca.

—¡Es tan genial!, —Dijo Rafael emocionado. —¡Lee cómics geniales y me consiguió el Capitán América en DVD para mi cumpleaños!

Max asintió con entusiasmo. —¡Max Uno es el mejor de todos! ¡Incluso más genial que papá, y Pá es súper genial!

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. —Tu papá no es genial, —bromeó. —Papá es un idiota gigante, simplemente lo esconde detrás de ser bonito. Es tan fanático como Max Uno, es tan hermoso que la gente no se da cuenta.

—Es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas de mí, Alexander. —Alec se sonrojó cuando giró y vio a Magnus parado justo detrás de él. Luke se rió y Magnus movió sus dedos hacia él. —Hola, Luke. —Golpeó a Alec en el hombro juguetonamente. —No vayas por ahí diciéndole a la gente que soy un tonto, —dijo con una sonrisa. —Aunque, la forma en que arrojas 'oh, es tan hermoso' como si fuera un hecho es absolutamente bienvenido.

Alec rodó los ojos, las orejas aún rojas. —Es solo un hecho. No significa que no seas un idiota total. Él asintió a los chicos. —No es que no me guste una visita, ¿qué pasa con el viaje al Instituto?

Magnus tarareó, mordiendo las palabras que Alec podía leer en sus ojos. —Por mucho que amo a tu madre reprendiendo la existencia de mis hijos, recibí un mensaje de los Hermanos Silenciosos en España. Los que me criaron todavía están en su mayoría, en realidad, —comentó.—Quieren un favor. Todavía no estoy seguro de qué, pero cada vez que preguntan por mí, generalmente tienen algo relacionado con Subterráneos que no confían en Idris. Probablemente tengas algunas preguntas que Alicante no puede responder o algo así.

Alec frunció el ceño. —¿Estás seguro de que es seguro?, —Preguntó vacilante.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Magnus con una cálida sonrisa. —De todos los Nephilim, confío más en los Hermanos Silenciosos, —añadió con un guiño a Luke. Pensó que Luke sabía muy bien a qué se refería. —Solo necesito ir con urgencia y no quería a dejar a nuestros hijos solos en la casa cuando inevitablemente irían a buscar otro animal callejero para esconder, —dijo con una mirada severa a su manera.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco con lo completamente vergüenza que tenían los niños sobre todo el incidente. Tomaron su castigo con indiferencia y dijeron que no les importaba lo que hicieron mal si eso significaba que tenían al Capitán Whiskers. Se parecían demasiado a Alec e incluso él sabía que lo habían obtenido de él. —Bien. Solo dime cuánto tiempo estarás cuando llegues allí, —dijo, y Magnus asintió, pasando su mano por la espalda de Alec.

—Sí, cariño, —dijo, y luego se volvió hacia los chicos. —Sé bueno con tu padre, ambos, —dijo, lanzándoles besos a los dos antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la pared, abriendo un portal con solo un movimiento de su muñeca. Les saludó con la mano una vez más antes de entrar.

Luke lo miró irse y el portal se cerró con un parpadeo y se rió entre dientes. —Pensé que no podrías hacer un portal desde dentro de un Instituto.

Alec sonrió. —Magnus hizo las barreras aquí. Además, él es el hechicero más poderoso que conocemos. Dudo que los pabellones anti-brujos lo detuvieran si era realmente importante.

—No puedo esperar a ser tan fuerte como papá, —dijo Max de repente, haciendo que Luke le sonriera.

—¿Oh si? ¿Vas a ser tan fuerte como tu papá y tan grande como tu padre?, —Preguntó.

Max miró a Alec y suspiró. —Probablemente no, —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pá comió demasiadas verduras cuando era pequeño. Él es un gigante.

Alec se inclinó y le besó la cabeza, ignorando la forma en que Max se apartó de sus besos. —No hay nada de malo en ser pequeño. Pregúntale a Luke. Su hija es apenas más grande que Rafael y es una adulta, —dijo con un tono dramático.

Luke siempre puso los ojos en blanco cuando Alec llamó a Clary su hija, pero Alec y Magnus insistieron en que Luke era su padre más que cualquier otra cosa y sabía que Luke se sentía bien al escucharlo. —Sí, y ella no tiene miedo de nadie, incluso si ella es una gamba.

Max se encogió de hombros. —Soy el niño más pequeño de mi clase, pero está bien. ¡Tengo magia!, —Dijo, extendiendo las manos y haciendo pequeños destellos volar de sus dedos. Alec sonrió al ver lo 'Magnus' de un movimiento que era. Como siempre, Rafael parecía tan orgulloso de su hermano cuando hacía magia.

—La magia es mucho mejor que ser grande, —dijo Rafael alentador.

Alec se rió entre dientes. —Está bien, ¿qué tal si van a buscar al tío Jace mientras Luke y yo terminamos el trabajo, está bien? Iré a buscaros cuando haya terminado. Solo alejaos de la armería, —dijo, mirando a Rafael. —Si tratas de escabullirte con una estela de repuesto una vez más, no te castigarán por dos semanas más, te castigarán por otro mes, —amenazó.

Rafael hizo un puchero pero asintió, tomando la mano de Max mientras Max se deslizaba fuera de la mesa. —Vamos, vámonos con tío Jace, —dijo, sonando resignado. Alec sabía muy bien que acababa de evitar que Rafael intentara aprender a usar una estela por su cuenta otra vez.

Luke sonrió. —Niños, ¿eh?

—No puedo esperar hasta que mis hermanos tengan hijos, —dijo Alec con aire de suficiencia. —Me regodearé con que vengan a pedirme ayuda. Siempre.

****

Mientras que la mayoría de los Hermanos Silencioso residían en la ciudad silenciosa, debido a su similitud con los monjes, a menudo había sectas de hermanos que vivían en establecimientos religiosos que servían como entradas a la ciudad silenciosa, que era exactamente donde Magnus se encontraba cuando salió del portal. Se sintió extrañamente reconfortante reconocer los arcos de piedra a cada lado de él.Había crecido en un monasterio dirigido por dos monjes mundanos con la visión y los Hermanos Silenciosos

Magnus Bane, una voz saludó, y se volvió para ver al Hermano Antony acercarse a él. Han pasado muchos años desde su última visita.

Magnus sonrió. —Hermano Antonio. Debo confesar, he estado muy ocupado. —Ellos cayeron en el paso (tanto como uno con el Hermano Silencioso) y Magnus agitó una mano. —Nunca lo adivinarías, pero actualmente estoy casado y tengo hijos.

Su matrimonio con Alexander Lightwood-Bane es bastante conocido, incluso si no lo piensa, le informó el hermano Antony, y Magnus se animó.

—Bien ahora. ¿Es que realmente Alejandro es tan cotilla en Alicante que llegó a la ciudad silenciosa?, —Preguntó con curiosidad.

El hermano Antony se volvió y Magnus lo siguió rápidamente. El inquisidor Lightwood siendo la madre del cazador de sombras que se casó con un subterráneo es un punto de discordia en Idris.

Magnus se preparó. —Sí, bueno, los tiempos son cambiantes, después de todo. —Cuando el Hermano Antonio lo condujo por un pasillo más estrecho, Magnus frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. —Perdona mi memoria, pero ¿no es esto un ala residencial? ¿Para los monjes?

La razón por la que te llamamos tan urgentemente está en realidad relacionada con que sepamos de tu matrimonio a la cabeza en todo excepto en el nombre del Instituto de Nueva York, el Hermano Antony, sorprendiendo a Magnus. Verás en un momento, fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar en las cámaras de los monjes.

Magnus vio una cuna en la esquina y jadeó mientras caminaba hacia ella. —¿Qué es esto?, —Preguntó, caminando hacia el borde. Miró hacia abajo y su corazón se retorció bruscamente al ver a dos bebés muy pequeños que yacían uno al lado del otro, con sus manitas entrelazadas .—¿Son mundanos?, —Preguntó, sin ver marcas visibles de brujo en su piel oscura.

Estos son niños lobo. Magnus giró su cabeza para mirar al Hermano Antony en estado de shock. No somos capaces de cuidar a los niños lobo. Requieren más conocimiento del que poseemos sobre los rasgos de un hombre lobo. La manada de hombres lobo en Nueva York es conocida por ser muy estable.

Magnus tarareó, mirando hacia abajo a sus pequeñas caras. —¿Qué hay de su mamada? ¿Qué les pasó?

Su manada estaba rompiendo los Acuerdos y asesinando a Mundanos. Ellos tenían que ser tratados.

Magnus sintió un nudo en el estómago y miró tristemente a los bebés. —Sé honesto conmigo. ¿Realmente estaban rompiendo los Acuerdos?

El Hermano Antony se acercó. Soy consciente de los prejuicios de los Cazadores de sombras y nos aseguramos de que las manadas sean culpables antes de permitir que se haga algo. El hecho de que conozcas a Nephilim que tengan un mejor respeto por Subterráneos es la razón principal por la que decidimos confiar en ti con esto.

Magnus asintió. —Estoy tan sorprendido de que hayan sido tomados si su manada estaba… lidiando con ello.

Hombre lobo o no, los pecados de la manada no son pecados de niños inocentes. Magnus sonrió, recordó que estos Hermanos Silenciosos pudieron haber sido cazadores de sombras alguna vez, pero tenían más sabiduría que cualquier Nephilim con el que Magnus se había encontrado antes. Tienes hijos que son tanto brujo como Nephilim, así que pensamos que se podía confiar en que llevaría a estos bebés a la manada de Nueva York para tratar de buscar asilo para ellos.

Magnus continuó mirando a los bebés. —Por supuesto que lo haré. Cualquier cosa para ayudar a estas pobres cositas. —Levantó la vista y asintió con seriedad. —Gracias por encontrar a alguien en quien se pueda confiar para tratar de buscarles asilo. Conozco las historias de Alexander sobre cómo los cazadores de sombras tenían miedo incluso de tocar a nuestro hijo brujo cuando era un bebé. Odiaría ver el maltrato que estos pobres y preciosos bebés lobo tendrían que enfrentar.

Uno de los bebés se despertó y lo miró con ojos grandes y oscuros, y al instante su corazón palpitó dolorosamente al pensar que un bebé tan dulce e inocente podría ser maltratado por cualquiera. Él se inclinó y acarició con un dedo la cabeza del bebé. —¿Sabes sus nombres? ¿Para que pueda decirle al alfa local?

Tenemos sus certificados de nacimiento.

Magnus le sonrió al Hermano Antonio. —Excelente.

****

Alec se sorprendió cuando Luke recibió una llamada de Magnus y, momentos más tarde, se ofreció a llevar a Max y Rafael a casa cuando fue a ver a Magnus por algo. Alec había esperado que se fuera por más de unas pocas horas. Como él y Luke estaban terminando y le quedaban unas pocas horas antes de poder irse a casa, no tuvo problema en dejar que Luke se llevara a los niños a casa para que no se aburrieran.

En el corto tiempo que había conocido a Luke y Jocelyn, Luke se había convertido en un valioso contacto en el Mundo Subterráneo, y más que eso, él y su familia se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Clary incluso había cuidado de los niños para ellos una noche cuando hubo conferencias de padres y maestros en su escuela. La gente creía que estaba loco por confiar en un hombre lobo que solo conocía desde hacía poco, pero Alec nunca había ocultado el hecho de que no confiaba en la mayoría de los Cazadores de Sombras alrededor de Max. Incluso de todas las personas en las que confiaba en el Instituto, había algunas en las que no confiaba en absoluto, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue recibido por la vista muy sospechosa de Magnus sentado en el sofá en la sala de estar tranquilo, sin hacer gran cosa. Estaba claramente esperando que Alec llegara a casa. —Magnus... —Se detuvo sospechosamente, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Qué está pasando, Babe?

Magnus dio unas palmaditas en el sofá junto a él. —Alexander, querido, ven a sentarte por un momento. Tengo algunas noticias.

Alec se quitó la chaqueta y las botas, y cuando se dirigió hacia Magnus, escuchó a los niños reírse y Rafael gritó: —¡Papá! ¡Ella hizo esa cosa linda con su nariz otra vez!

Alec se detuvo. —Oh, no, —dijo de repente. —¡No, no, no, no trajiste a casa a otro gatito!, —Dijo con fastidio, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Magnus.

Magnus negó con la cabeza. —No, por supuesto que no, cariño. No más gatitos.

—Gracias al Ángel, —respondió Alec, dejándose caer a su lado con un letrero.

—Son dos hijos más. Criaturas. Chicas gemelas hombre lobo, —dijo Magnus apurado. —Sus nombres son Iman y Jamila, tienen cuatro meses. ¡Te amo! Magnus terminó con sus grandes ojos de perrito dirigiéndose hacia Alec.

Alec se quedó en estado de shock por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. —¡¿Niños?! Magnus, ¿en verdad trajiste bebés a casa? Magnus, no puedes traer bebés a casa, ¡no son como gatitos!, —Gritó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, Alec, —dijo en un tono recortado.

—Oh, ¿así que supongo que los niños también tienen la culpa de esto?, —Preguntó Alec, y Magnus lo miró seriamente.

—Alec, este no es el momento de ser un listillo...

—¡TU TRAJISTE A CASA A LOS BEBÉS! —Gritó Alec, demasiado aturdido para siquiera pensar con claridad. —¡Trajiste gemelos a casa contigo desde... desde cualquier lugar! ¡No puedes simplemente adoptar niños sin siquiera decirmelo primero!

Magnus se puso de pie. —¡Oh lo que sea, amas a los niños, y no solo decidí traerlos a casa de cualquier manera!, —Argumentó, caminando hacia un paso en el camino de los pasos de Alec. —Hace poco quedaron huérfanos porque sus padres fueron asesinos y Alicante les arrebató el poder de todo un Instituto, solo dejaron vivos a los niños porque esos eran niños inocentes, no asesinos como el resto de su manada. Los llevé a Nueva York para tratar de negociar asilo con la manada de Luke, pero cuando llegó aquí con los niños, nos sentamos a hablar, él me dijo directamente que no tienen a nadie en condiciones de acogerlos, Alec, —dijo firmemente. —No tienen muchas parejas, las dos parejas que hay no tienen el dinero para cuidar a dos bebés, ninguna de las personas solteras tiene el tiempo o el hogar o el deseo de tomarlos, y Luke y Jocelyn lucharon duro solo para criar a una hija. Luke tiene el único ingreso real, no tienen ahorros ya que pagaron la universidad de Clary,y ni siquiera viven juntos, esos imbéciles, por lo que no pueden cuidarlos de la manera correcta

El shock inicial y la confusión de Alec comenzaron a desvanecerse. —Oh.

Magnus rodó los ojos afectuosamente. —Sí, 'oh'. —Se rió entre dientes. —Alec. No solo decidí traer a casa bebés e sacar el 'hey, ¿qué hay de un par más?', —Dijo, acercándose a Alec. Extendió la mano y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Alec mientras lo miraba a los ojos. —Pero, actualmente, no existe una opción viable real además de adoptarla nosotros mismos. De eso es de lo que quería hablarte. Quería sentarme y discutir realmente si quieres o si crees que podemos hacer esto. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No sé qué más hacer, pero si realmente crees que no podemos manejar esto, encontraré algo. Demonios, le daré una a Catarina y otra a Ragnor y los obligaré a llevarlos...

—No puedes separarlas, eso es horrible, —dijo de repente Alec, mirando sorprendido por la sugerencia. —¡Son hermanas! Eso sería como enviar a Rafael a una casa y a Max a otra.

Magnus asintió. —Pero, si tiene que hacerse, podemos resolverlo. —Tiró de Alec de vuelta al sofá. —Están dormidos, así que dejé a Rafael y Max observándolos bajo estrictas instrucciones de no tocarlos y correr si se despertaban, —explicó. —Tú y yo necesitamos hablar, Alexander.

Alec, mucho más tranquilo ahora, se sentó al lado de Magnus y asintió, colocando la mano de Magnus en su regazo. —Bien, hablemos de esto.

****

Robert sonrió mientras miraba al bebé en brazos de Alec. —Hombre, me olvido de lo pequeños que son tan pequeños.

Alec se rió entre dientes. —Sí, estoy algo aterrorizado de manejarlos con mis manos gigantescas y torpes. Max era mayor cuando lo encontré, —dijo, acariciando el cabello del bebé con tanta suavidad. —Dios, nunca pensé que estaría haciendo esto de nuevo a los veintinueve años.

—No te preocupes, —dijo Robert, aplaudiéndole en el hombro. —Yo era mayor que tú cuando nació Max. Estarás totalmente bien.

Magnus se acercó con otro bebé y la sostuvo frente a Robert. —¿Quieres sostener a Jamila?, —Preguntó, y luego inclinó la cabeza. —Creo que es Jamila, al menos, —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, esa es Jamila. ¿Cómo no puedes distinguirlas todavía?, —Exigió, acercándose para sostener a Iman al lado de Jamila.

Magnus bajó la mirada hacia sus caras idénticas, hasta la forma en que la piel de sus labios era ligeramente más oscura que la piel ya oscura de sus rostros, y luego miró a Alec. —Alec, son exactamente igualea. Estoy seriamente adivinando aquí. No tengo idea de cómo ves algo que yo no veo.

Alec tocó la pequeña nariz de Iman. —Su nariz es un poco más redonda al final, la oreja izquierda de Jamila es un poco más alta que la derecha, y las pestañas de Jamila son más largas.

Magnus miró a las chicas una al lado de la otra y miró a Robert. —Sí, no lo veo. ¿Tú?

Robert se encogió de hombros. —No, pero si Alec dice que hay una diferencia, creo que deberíamos confiar en él.

—Mis hijas se ven diferentes, —dijo Alec con firmeza, aunque Magnus podía ver la diversión en sus ojos.

Magnus volvió a entregar a Jamila a Robert, quien arrulló cuando ella lo miró con sus grandes y abiertos ojos. Magnus se acercó para pasar un dedo por el mechón de pelo sobre su cabeza, sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermana en los brazos de Alec y le hacía arrullos antes de volverse hacia Robert. —Mira lo fuerte que ya es su parte superior del cuerpo, —dijo Magnus suavemente, extendiendo la mano para tocar su espalda. —Los niños lobo son generalmente bastante fuertes, pero no esperaba que tuvieran apenas cuatro meses y ella es casi lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarse.

—Solo le falta el equilibrio, —dijo Alec, moviendo a Iman para que la sostuviera de la misma manera. —¿Ves? Ambas son bastante fuertes. Mis chicas grandes, —dijo, besando la mejilla de Iman. Ella chilló, extendiendo la mano para agarrar sus labios, haciéndolo reír mientras trataba de alejarse. —Sí, esa es la boca de papá, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él fingió morder sus dedos y ella chilló nuevamente, aleteando sus manos contra su pecho.

Robert miró a Alec y luego a Magnus, que estaba positivamente brillante mientras miraba a Alec con ella. —Así que. ¿Con cuántos van a terminar los dos?, —Preguntó bromeando.

Alec se rió entre dientes. —Realmente no planeábamos estos dos, papá.

—Al menos uno más, —dijo Magnus con confianza, haciendo que Alec lo mirara con sorpresa. —¿Qué? Amas a los bebés, ni siquiera juegues así, —dijo simplemente. —Tenemos dos niños y dos niñas ahora. Necesitamos uno más para romper el empate. Es lo justo.

—Ja, sí, sigue diciéndote eso, —dijo Alec, mirando a Iman. —Tu papá está loco. No estamos adoptando más niños después de vosotras. Sois la mejor sorpresa de todas, pero son una sorpresa.

Magnus miró a Robert y asintió sabiamente. —Querrá más cuando estos dos sean tres. Marca mis palabras.

—Escuché eso, —llamó Alec, y Magnus solo sonrió.

—Sé que lo hiciste, querido, —dijo simplemente, y luego extendió sus manos nuevamente. —Está bien, está bien, el abuelo tuvo su turno, dale la espalda a mi bebé, —dijo, y Robert se rió y le devolvió a Jamila a Magnus, quien la abrazó, haciéndole muecas. —Ve a jugar con Iman para intercambiar con Alexander y obtener mi otro bebé.

—Max exige el próximo turno, —le recordó Alec. —A él y a Rafael no les gusta compartir a sus hermanas, —le informó a su padre, y Robert sonrió.

—Tú eras de la misma manera. Puede que solo hayan sido dos cuando nació Isabelle, pero te lo juro, no saldrías de la habitación mientras ella estuviera allí. Alec se sonrojó y Magnus le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Creo plenamente en eso, Robert, —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Alec. —Alec es un cuidador nato. —Miró a Jamila, rebotando un poco. —Y tú y tus hermanos y hermanas pueden comer toda esa atención nutritiva. —Sí lo haces, —dijo, golpeándola en la punta de la nariz para hacerla reír y agarrar su mano. Se inclinó para darle un beso y sonrió. —No se lo digas a papá, pero te amo más que a él, —susurró falsamemte, y Alec se rió entre dientes.

—Será mejor, —dijo simplemente, antes de dejar que su padre tomara a Iman para que la sostuviera por un rato, flotando a su lado todo el tiempo.


End file.
